Días de lluvia
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Songfic- Harry abandona a Draco. Pero este no es capaz de superarlo, Draco quiere morirse... : es muy triste.


Harry Potter y sus acompañantes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling como bien ustedes saben y bueno pues por la misma yo hago esto sin animo de lucro. 

Esto es una versión corregida tras la publicación. He corregido algún error sintáctico y sobre todo la puntuación. Porque leyéndolo con calma me pareció que faltaban muchas comas y puntos y coma. También he añadido algunas frases más por ahí ya que a medida que corregía me pareció que podía ponerlas. 

By usagi-hk

**Días de lluvias**

_Vuelve a llover _

_Tras es cristal_

_Empiezo a sentirme_

_Tan fatal_

Odio la lluvia, odio la nubes, odio la luna, el sol, las estrellas, odio el aire que respiro y sobre todas las cosas te odio a ti… miento… no puedo odiarte aunque quiera, no puedo odiarte aunque te lo merezcas. 

Hace más ya de un año que me dejaste, maldita sea. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y otra vez ¿Por qué?. Contéstame te fuiste, simplemente así… y yo qué. Y lo que yo sienta qué… Hace ya más de un año que te fuiste y aun lloro por ti… no fue un adiós; fue un vete a la mierda. Me niego a que fuera un adiós. Me niego en rotundo, no, no… Hace ya más de un año que no estas y aun siento el mismo vacío que en el primer momento. ¿Para qué querías mi corazón? ¿Para qué me lo quitaste? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste, si total luego lo has pisoteado cuando no te veía? 

Te sigo amando. Te sigo esperando. Te sigo queriendo igual y lo peor, es que tu ya no y cada día que pasa duele más y cada día que pasa, llueve más. 

_No se quién soy _

_ni adonde voy _

_sólo persigo libertad_

Ya sabes que estoy enfermo. Por ti mi amor. Te has llevado todo de mí y luego qué. Me dijiste: "Te quiero, eres mío, dámelo todo mi vida" Y yo como un tonto te lo di sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo ni si quiera un instante y sabes porque lo hice… TE AMO y no hay más razón. Pero tu nunca lo hiciste, solo me robaste el alma para entretenerte y jugar con ella.

La gente esta muy preocupada, lo sé. Pero a ti te da igual. Ya perdí la noción de hace cuanto no me muevo de mi cama. De hace cuanto no hablo mas que si y no; y de cuanto que tu: "Lo siento Draco pero me voy" ronda mis sueños y el: " No, Draco no pienso volver" responde a mí pregunta durante las pesadillas. Y lo que realmente me destroza, son esas palabras que se taladran en mi mente a cada minuto de mi existencia que pasa; "Necio, te estoy diciendo que no te amo. Nunca lo he hecho"

Pues demonios, sino me amas libérame de una vez. Abre la puerta de la cárcel que me has creado. No puedes cerrar y tirar la llave. No si no vas a volver. Suéltame por favor te lo suplico, déjame ir ya… Me matas tan lentamente que ni agonizar es alivio. Eres un gran carcelero lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Me dijiste "Nunca te he querido. Todo fue una mentira. Idiota" Y lo soy, y lo peor es que lo soy un idiota que aún suspira por ti.

_Vuelve a llover _

_cada vez más_

_me siento tan solo_

_en la ciudad_.

El tiempo me acompaña en mi soledad. Siempre llueve; o quizás es que yo solo veo llover, un día tras otro, porque en mi ya no cabe el sol. Ha venido mucha gente a intentar animarme. Incluso algunos que jamás creería que harían algo por mi. Tus amigos también vinieron, son muy buenos. Lástima que lo descubra ahora. Son grandes personas. No entiendo como me traicionas a mi y a ellos no. ¿Acaso me engañaste como venganza? Y a pesar de esas visitas estoy solo. Demasiado solo.

_Quiero dormir _

_no despertar _

_cerrar los ojos _

_y volar_

Sabes que realmente estoy deseando morir. Lo sabes verdad. Lo sientes y te gusta. Pero lo que no sabes es que aun guardo la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado… Te amo… vuelve a mi… te necesito mas que el aire. Ven, por favor, vuelve. No me creo aun que te hayas ido. Soy incapaz de creer que no me ames, que todo hubiera sido una mísera mentira. ¿Cómo quieres que crea que jamás vas a regresar a mi? ¿Demonios, Cómo? Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo. Y tu ya estas cansado de oírlo. 

Hace unas semanas viniste. Te llamo mi madre, te pidió que vinieras. Que intentaras animarme por que cada vez estoy peor. Te sentí en cuanto entraste en la casa; y el corazón me dio un brinco. Habías vuelto a mi por fin… habías vuelto, no me equivocaba. Entraste en silencio en mi cuarto y te quedaste mirándome incrédulo. ¿Qué te sorprendió más? Verme tirado en la cama casi sin vida… mi extrema delgadez… mi pinta de cadáver viviente por las noches de insomnio. Que ni fuerzas para sonreírte me quedan o quizás que lloraba otra vez como siempre. Que de tanto llorar ya no siento los ojos y que la piel de mi cara esta siempre surcada por marcas saladas de lágrimas que caen sin control. No se lo que fue, a lo mejor fue todo a la vez. Pero lo que si se, es que te quedaste sin palabras. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya de lo que me has hecho? Que muero por que no muero. A pesar de todo tu no te sientes culpable; lo sé, claro que lo sé, te conozco demasiado bien. O quizás no; porque creía hacerlo y me dejaste solo, me traicionaste de la manera más vil.

Me sentía feliz de nuevo a tu lado. Me hablaste durante horas, sentado en una silla tan distante. Pero a mí no me importó porque estabas ahí. ¡Oh, Dios¡ Habías vuelto. Te oía y no te oía. Recordaba tu respiración, tu olor. Tus ojos otra vez posados en mi. Tu voz y tus labios. Tu risa y tu misterio; estaban otra vez ahí. Recordé lo que era ser feliz a tu lado. Pero tuviste que estropearlo. Siempre tienes que estropearlo. Siempre me tienes que herir. Podrías haberte ido, no haber vuelto; ahora si nunca más… y yo hubiera vivido, me hubiera levantado de mi oscuridad. Pero no. Me dijiste: "Draco tengo que irme Jonh me espera en casa". No se lo que hiciste después porque me desmaye del dolor. Me arrancaste lo único que me quedaba de cuajo: la esperanza. Supe que no ibas a volver. Sonreíste con su nombre, tus ojos brillaron al pronunciarlo y yo caí sin remedio, partido en dos. No puedo odiarte solo amarte. Quiero morirme y no puedo. Quiero gritar y no puedo. Quiero vivir y no puedo. 

_… sólo persigo libertad_

_… cerrar los ojos y volar_

Pero ahora que ya no queda nada. Ahora que ya no puedo soñar. Estoy libre por fin para irme, para volar. No puedo seguir así. No puedo amarte de esta manera y no verte nunca.Por que se me encoge el corazón al verte y se me cierra al mundo al tenerte cerca. No puedo seguir ahora que se que realmente al final si dijiste la verdad porque todo era mentira y ahora que ya terminaste con todo, con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que me quedaba, ahora que ya se que no me amas y que mis esperanzas eran vanas. Que no volverás, que ya no hay más pesadilla porque es realidad. Ahora tengo libertad y no se si me gusta.

_No seas cobarde _

_y vuélvelo a intentar_

_No puedes dejarnos _

_a todos tan mal_

La primavera regresó de nuevo. Draco era libre por fin. Soñaba otra vez con Harry pero esta vez, el le amaba tanto que desbordaba. Pues en los sueños todo es posible y por eso Draco no quiso volver a despertar, por que en su sueño Harry lo amaba y nunca lo había dejado, allí el era feliz. 

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Estoooooooo en fin ejem ejem… esto salio de no se donde … Bueno si cuando iba al colegio por la mañana escuchando música en mi lindo discman, estaba oscuro la canción tiene un ritmo muy triste, comienza con los sonidos de una tormenta, estaba media dormida… en conclusión un poco de todo ^_^ pero creo que a quedado bonito a pesar de lo que ocurre… buuuuaa es triste triste. Harry malo¡ 

La canción es de OBK, se llama días de lluvia y es muy lindo os recomiendo escucharla. Esta y muchas mas pq a mi me encanta obk ^_^ q se le va a hacer jejeje ARRIBA OBK ARRIBA JORDI Y MIGUEL 

Dejadme un lindo review o un feo review asi como veais J ok? Pero dejarlo por favor

Tengo un nuevo grupo en yahoo su dirección es: os invito a participar¡¡¡ 

Besos usagi-hk


End file.
